


Danger Zone

by adrianicsea



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianicsea/pseuds/adrianicsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryland wakes up in the bus lounge pinned to the couch by Gabe. The Top Gun DVD menu is playing on loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr prompt: Ryland/Gabe, includes the line "I dreamed about you last night."

When Ryland wakes up, he’s sprawled across the couch in the rear lounge, and Gabe is, in turn, sprawled out on top of him. The Top Gun DVD menu is playing on loop on the TV, reminding Ryland of just why he was cozied up to Gabe on the couch in the first place. They’d had one of their all-night movie marathons the night before, because Gabe couldn’t sleep. If there’s one thing Ryland can’t stand, it’s the thought of Gabe wandering around the bus all night on his own, so he agreed to stay up with Gabe. Like he always does.

And, like always, Gabe isn’t awake yet, and seeing how he’s currently pinned under the singer, Ryland doesn’t have much choice but to stay there until he gets up. He doesn’t really mind it, though– Gabe is warm and currently snuffling his way into the crook of Ryland’s neck. Besides, the bunks are much too small for the two of them to share like this, so this is a rare treat.

They spend the next twenty minutes or so like that. As much as Ryland is enjoying the cuddling, he’s starting to really hate Kenny Loggins. He thinks that if he hears Danger Zone loop one more time, he’s gonna lose it. Just as he’s about to get up, though, Gabe yawns against Ryland’s neck and stirs awake.

“Mornin’,” the singer mumbles into Ryland’s skin. Ryland smiles and settles back onto the couch, moving to wrap his arms around Gabe’s back. Gabe hums in contentment and nuzzles at Ryland’s neck before pulling away to look at the guitarist. He bites his lip to suppress a laugh, confirming Ryland’s suspicions that his bedhead must look awful.

“Mornin’ yourself,” Ryland replies as he moves one hand to ruffle Gabe’s hair. Gabe laughs and returns the favor, and Ryland’s hair falls into his eyes. He huffs and, after a few futile seconds of trying to blow it out of the way, moves it with his hand. Gabe laughs again and rests his chin on Ryland’s chest, looking up at him with bright eyes.

“You look like you slept well,” Ryland observes, smiling gently at Gabe. That’s always a relief. Just because Gabe’s coped with insomnia all his life doesn’t mean Ryland still doesn’t worry about him.

Gabe nods. He rolls onto his side (Ryland winces a bit as Gabe’s elbow lodges itself between his ribs), using Ryland’s shoulder as a pillow.

“I dreamed about you last night,” the singer mumbles, yawning as he does. Ryland turns his head to look at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? What kinda dream are we talking here, Saporta?”

Gabe gives a lazy grin and pokes Ryland in the stomach.

“Not that kind, asshole. I woulda woke you up if it was.”

Ryland laughs. “Good to know.”

Gabe laughs too, wriggling closer to Ryland.

“But no,” the singer continues, “I had a dream you and I were fighter pilots.”

Ryland huffs a quick laugh and glances up at the TV, where Kenny Loggins is still singing his heart out as a young Tom Cruise flips off some Russians. When he looks back at Gabe, the singer is smiling sheepishly at him.

“Kinda dumb, huh?”

Still smiling, Ryland shakes his head.

“Not at all,” he murmurs reassuringly. “As long as I was Iceman, anyway. He’s the best.” Ryland actually thinks Iceman is kind of a dick, but Val Kilmer is cool. Plus, it’s better than being Goose and dying during a training exercise. It then occurs to Ryland that maybe he _did_ die in a training exercise in Gabe’s dream, but he shoots that down when he reasons that Gabe would be much more shaken up if that was the case.

“Nope,” Gabe says, his voice still smooth and heavy from sleep. “You were the hot flight instructor that I was tryna bone.”

Ryland can’t help but laugh at that.

“I thought you said it wasn’t that kinda dream.”

Gabe shrugs lazily, snuggling ever closer to Ryland. The guitarist can feel the slight puff of Gabe’s breath against his neck. He resists the urge to laugh– it tickles.

“It wasn’t, really,” Gabe explains. “You weren’t interested. Or well, you were, but you kept going on about how it was ‘illegal’ and ‘dangerous’ and ‘wrong.’ But you kissed me in the elevators, so that was cool.”

Ryland smiles.

“It does sound cool.”

Gabe looks up at him again, and that mischievous Saporta Eye Twinkle that Ryland has grown to love, fear, and hate in equal measure is there in Gabe’s eyes.

“You know what else would be cool?” Gabe asks. Ryland is sure he can see where this is going, but he plays along.

“No, Gabriel,” Ryland says, eyebrows furrowed in pretend concentration, “what would be cool?”

Gabe grins. “You should kiss me again.”

Ryland doesn’t need to be told twice. They should really get up soon, and Kenny Loggins is _still_ screaming about the Danger Zone, but right now, Ryland doesn’t care about any of that. Not when Gabe Saporta, dream boy extraordinaire, is kissing him.


End file.
